Gremlin Gus
Gremlin Gus is an old forgotten Gremlin and Disney character from an old Gremlins movie, and comic books. He serves as a guide to Mickey in his adventures in the Cartoon Wasteland where Gus tries to convince Mickey to aid the inhabitants. He is also the leader of the Gremlins. He is voiced by Bob Joles in Epic Mickey and then by Cary Elwes in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In Epic Mickey Almost like Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, Gremlin Gus is the one that tells the player all the basic controls and how to do actions. In the beginning of the game, Gremlin Gus rescues Mickey from the Mechanical Arm in the Mad Doctor's Lab in the Dark Beauty Castle. He explains to him what is going on and where he is, and is seen accompanying Mickey as his companion throughout the whole game, frequently giving Mickey tips and advice on how to continue. He is also the tutor for the various Sketches found in the game. He then guides Mickey out of the castle, explaining that the Shadow Blot is a being made out of Paint and Thinner. even mentioning that Mickey is 'full of surprises' when he leaks ink from his body. They then come across some Seers, and Gus explains how to defeat them. The pair then witness a rabbit leap through a Projector Screen. Mickey is dubious of the devices at first, though Gus explains that it's how toons of Wasteland get around. He also gives Mickey the name of the rabbit, Oswald, and explains that it was he who invented the Portals. When they arrive at the other end of the Projector, Gus explains to Mickey exactly why the area's appearance was that of a theme park, continuing to tell the tale of how those in Wasteland came to be. He then told of the Thinner Disaster, before finally introducing him to Mean Street. After explaining that many characters are different versions from different stories, the pair have a brief encounter with Big Bad Pete before moving on to Horace's Detective Agency, allowing Mickey to re-meet Horace Horsecollar. After walking around Mean Street, Gus mentions that Oswald made it just like the other park, with a few changes. When Mickey sees the Walt Disney statue holding the hand of Oswald's statue, Gus tries to cheer him up by mentioning what a good likeness it is at least. At Mickeyjunk Mountain, Gus finally explains to Mickey just who Oswald really is, and what happened to him. He even goes as far as to mention that Mickey coming into existence was the main reason Oswald was forgotten. He also again informs the mouse that Oswald's popularity down in Wasteland is down to the fact that he runs the place, or at least he did before the Thinner Disaster. When Mickey, Oswald and himself find the Fake Shadow Blot, Mickey gives up his own heart to save them. Later still, when the real Shadow Blot kidnaps Gus, Oswald and Ortensia's statue, Mickey leaps into action to save them both. After the Shadow Blot is destroyed, Gremlin Gus is seen along with the rest of the forgotten characters celebrating Wasteland's renewal. In'' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' ﻿''" 'GUS -'' There’s just something about a man in uniform. Gus, the chief Gremlin of Wasteland, helps Mickey in his epic quest by teaching him the ways and history of his world. Do you have someone like this in your life?" Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption. In Epic Mickey 2, Gus returns to aid Mickey on his adventure through Wasteland once again. As Oswald leaves with the Mad Doctor, Gus follows Ortensia and the two build a television that helps connect them to Mickey's home. When Mickey arrives, Gus explains some of the problems Wasteland have been experiencing, before getting thrown out of the way by Ortensia (much to his annoyance) as she informs Mickey of the Mad Doctor's return. When Oswald arrives, Gus then guides Mickey and Oswald out of a crumbling Dark Beauty Castle, giving them advice along the way. When Oswald and Ortensia are safely aboard the train, Mickey seizes Gus and drags him aboard too. After arriving in Mean Street, Gus informs them that Gremlin Jamface may be able to help them, though he is on the other side of the area. The group move through the sewers and find Jamface on the other side, who mentions some inconsistencies with the projector's failing. Gus recommends they take the DEC, which would involve speaking to Gremlin Prescott in OsTown. After the crew arrive in OsTown, Prescott is visibly cold towards them, and this is immediately noticed by Gus. After Gus later explains how to use the Fairy Sketch given to them by Animatronic Goofy, he once again becomes suspicious of Prescott's petulant behaviour. He follows Mickey and Oswald as they journey across to The Mad Doctor's Lab, where they are greeted by the Blotworx Dragon. After, when the Mad Doctor appears, Gus is once again shown to be cautious of the Doctor, clearly disbelieving his 'transformation' to hero. Back in Mean Street, Gus is shocked to learn about the sabotage of the Projector Screens, and disappears without telling anyone to speak with Prescott. When he returns, Mickey and Oswald begin to speak about the projectors, though Gus is quick to defend Prescott when his name is mentioned. However, as he mentions to the pair, when he went to speak with Prescott he was no longer there. He remembers Jamface had mentioned Prescott had some projects over at Blot Alley, and the team set off. After following a trail which leads them to The Floatyard, Gus finds out that Prescott has been feeling unappreciated, and that is what has caused him to seek revenge on all those that were unable to see his genius. After chasing him through and helping Mickey and Oswald defeat Prescott's Mech in his arena, Gus is very sympathetic towards Prescott, mentioning that he 'never wanted this to happen'. Even after Prescott is forced to confess that the problems in Wasteland were all his fault, Gus still felt disappointed, though whether it is for Prescott or himself (or indeed, both) is unknown. When Mickey and Oswald return to question Prescott, Gus is seen entering just moments beforehand. Still upset, Gus mentions that he went looking to find more information on the matter, to find out why Prescott turned out so... Bad. He finds information on a secret projector in Ventureland, and the team set off to discover more. When they arrive at Ventureland they are bombarded by Animatronic Daisy and her Spatter assistant, trying to seek out answers of their own for the Duck News Network (DNN). After accidentally upsetting Oswald, Gus reminds Daisy that Oswald is trying his best, and to have a heart given the circumstances. Although Daisy fears for Oswald's happiness, Gus reassures her that he'll be fine. After making their way through Ventureland, they wind up in Autotopia, a place Gus is surprised survived the Thinner Disaster as no one had been there since. When Mickey points out the trapped Guardians, the trio set off to destroy the machines and find out exactly who was behind their initial capture in the first place. Once the Guardians have been rescued, the trio head through the projector, and find themselves in the Mad Doctor's Attic, where Gus almost immediately notices Gremlin Jamface who has been caged up in the room. After Jamface explains what he was doing there, the trio find out the truth about the Mad Doctor via an audio book. After it's finished, Gus shows Mickey and Oswald a projector, confident it would lead to the Mad Doctor's final hideout. Once through, the final showdown with the Doctor commences, with Gus throwing out his support in the background. After their victory, regardless of whether the Mad Doctor makes it through or not, Gus teleports in safe and sound, and celebrates with the other residents of Mean Street. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel "If you need a guide through the wilds of Wasteland, you couldn't do better than Gus the Gremlin. The Gremlins have been kept tightly under wraps thanks to the machinations of the Mad Doctor, but Gus manages to escape the Doc's clutches just in time to aid Mickey on his quest to save Wasteland. Possessed of magical powers, copious knowledge of every aspect of Wasteland, and a crisp British accent, Gus the Gremlin is a totally dedicated and unswervingly loyal companion who can help steer any quest to a successful conclusion... especially when the future of an entire world hinges upon it!" History Originally from a World War II Movie, Gus and the other Gremlins were inspired by a Roald Dahl book, simply named "The Gremlins". In it, Gus was known for destroying planes, such as drilling holes in the wings. He is described to have a deep, hoarse voice, and his appearance isn't much different from the illustrations of the childrens' book. Despite the movie being canceled and not shown in theaters, the book still sold. However, only so many were published, and coming across an original copy is quite rare. Even though the movie was a no-show, and the book unsold, the Gremlins appeared in a few comic books, which sold for cheap, like most Disney comic books. When Warren Spector was given access to the Disney Archives, he found Gus and the other Gremlins there, and decided to make Gus a main focal point of the game, comparable to Navi from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he will constantly let you know what he's feeling, such as praising you for doing good and painting things in, or berating you for erasing things, and not doing what you're supposed to do. Gus lives in the first world Mickey explores, based on the "It's A Small World" attraction in Disneyland. It was seen in the Game Informer magazine, as a bright and cheerful-looking place, where Gremlins can live in peace. It took a turn for the worse since then, appearing as run down, mostly mechanical and rusted. Most of the quests in Gremlin Village are based on the machinery and such in the world. Gus and Mickey appear to develop a strong friendship in their travels, with Gus even saving Mickey from an attack from the Blot late in the game, even though Mickey had just confessed to causing the thinner disaster. Mickey then gives up his heart to save him and Oswald. It is unknown at this time if Gus will appear in anything Disney-related in the future, or how Mickey's choices affect him and the other Gremlins in game. Quotes Epic Mickey *''"That's Gremlin Calvin! He'll be so happy to get out of that cage."'' *''"He looks mad enough to break that catapult!"'' * "You fixed the teacup ride, Mickey." 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two' *"With the pool lowered, let's go talk to Prescott." *"My goodness! His armor appears to be toon!" *"Is that toon on his armor?" *"Projectiles incoming!" *''"Batten down the hatches! Incoming artillery!"'' *''"E-Gads! That's not good!"'' *''"Weren't you two listening? If that takes anymore damage, it'll last as long as a Spatter in a Thinner Pool!"'' *''"Watch out! Overloading it again will blow the whole thing sky high!"'' *''Oh, Prescott... I never wanted this to happen..."'' Trivia *Gus somehow has a brother, as Markus is his nephew. *Gus never introduces himself to Mickey at any point of the game. In fact, Mickey only says Gus' name twice in the entire game. However, Mickey seems to have his name from others who have called Gus by name. *The only game Gus does introduce himself to Mickey in is the online game, "Epic Mickey: Path Painter" when you click the 1st hint at the beginning. *While almost all other gremlins look-alike, Gus stands out as he wears bowler hat on one horn and has a moustache. *After the Blot is destroyed, there is a cutscene. In the cutscene, Oswald and Ortensia are launched from it all the way to Mean Street, and Mickey leaves Wasteland. However, Gus is not seen shooting out of the Blot. However, he is seen cheering in the crowd at Mean Street at the end. *If you free all the gremlins throughout the game, Gus will appear to you in the blot saying, "You have freed every Gremlin that had been captured. Words cannot express our gratitude. You are truly a hero to the Gremlins!" and he will give you the Gremling Guardian Pin. *At one point in the game, Gus brings up how steam power is not his speciality, however, Gremlin Village, (Which is Gus' House) is heavily steam powered. *For some weird reason, all the Gremlins in the ending cutscene use Gus' model, just recolored. This is likely a mistake. *Along with Mickey, Gus is the only character to doubt Prescott's evil intentions. He is the only character overall to be genuinely upset by the occurance, or show any sympathy towards the gremlin. *Gremlin Gus is sometimes compared to Papa Smurf from The Smurfs. They both wear red, both have either a white mustache or beard, both are considered wise (wise enough to know when their enemies are trying to play them for a fool), forgiving and are the leaders of their (almost all male) kind. Gallery 251878_463669636995792_204767882_n.jpg|Gus in Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two Mickey dragging gus onto the train.jpg|Mickey dragging Gus onto the train to Mean Street Gremlin_Gus.png|Gus as he appears in the Graphic Novel Gus captured.jpg|In the early version of Epic Mickey, Gremlin Gus was caged at the beginning in Dark Beauty Castle. Gusbook.jpeg|Gus in the original book Gremlin gus cutscene epic mickey 2.jpg GremlinGus.jpg em2-gremlin-gus.jpg External Links Gus's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption Category:Main Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Characters